


Kisses Made of Sugar

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: He was startled a bit when something was draped over his shoulders, rough-ish lips pressing to his cheek. He looked up, his eyes catching William’s who offered him that rare, soft smile, dressed in winter casual wear that consisted of a black and green checkered sweater vest only William could pull off. “You’re home?” he asked.





	Kisses Made of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot I needed to get out of my head. Just something nice and warm and fluffy for these two. Also, yes. I'm aware the title is kind of lame, but I couldn't think of a better one!

With winter came snow and with snow came the cold. He’d never had an aversion to the cold but nor did he enjoy it either. There was good and bad that came with both sides of the coin but what he could agree on, was his distaste for the snow. It was pretty to look at; enjoy the warmth of his flat while the flakes piled up outside, but when it came to reaping; he much preferred summer.

He tried to be a good friend to his best mates boyfriend, offering to take a few extra reaps while Alan recovered from his illness but of course  _ that _ was the day it decided to snow; heavily. He wouldn’t call it a blizzard, but the soft little white flakes piled up in his hair, on his shoulders, soaking through to freeze him from head to toe. He did his job as well as he could, as per normal, but once he left behind the two completed death lists on William’s office desk, he was gone.

He chose to run home, hardly avoiding falling on his behind a few times. The only thing on his mind was, tea and, if he was home, warm kisses from his lover.

When he reached the flat, he barely stopped himself from barreling through the door. Instead, he quickly shook out the snowflakes from his hair and brushed off his shoulders. Just that little extra time out in the cold made the warmth of the flat all the more sweeter when he finally opened the door.

Perhaps he closed the door a little too hard, but as he toed off his shoes and slid them off to the side, he couldn’t care. He bounced from one foot to the other while removing his jacket then gloves, shoving them into his jacket pockets once it was hung in the closet next to the door.

Finally out of his outside work attire, he raced as quickly as sock clad feet could take him across hardwood, skidding to a stop in front of the fireplace which already had a flame going; the crackling serving to calm him down as he got to his knees, relaxing back on his haunches. After a freezing day outside, this was exactly what he needed. Well, that and tea but he didn’t want to leave the warmth of the hearth to make it.

He was startled a bit when something was draped over his shoulders, rough-ish lips pressing to his cheek. He looked up, his eyes catching William’s who offered him that rare, soft smile, dressed in winter casual wear that consisted of a black and green checkered sweater vest only William could pull off. “You’re home?” he asked.

William’s smile grew just a little more. “What do you think?”

Ronald huffed, switching his gaze to his shoulders, looking at the blanket William draped around him. “Thanks.” he smiled, pulling the blanket tighter. “So…y’ busy?”

“Fortunately, not tonight.”

“Then come sit with me.” Ronald said, patting the floor next to him.

“Mm, in a moment love.”

Ronald watched William disappear into the kitchen only to return a few moments later with a silver tray. When he sat next to Ronald, crossing his legs and setting the tray on his lap, Ronald noted a plate of cookies along with two cups of tea. “Y’ baked?” he asked a little confused, switching to sit. There was no scent of freshly baked sugar cookies in the air.

“I haven’t.” William replied, passing Ronald a cup of tea. “As thanks, Humphries brought these over for you. He told me he would have waited to given them to you at work tomorrow, but it’d best for him to deliver them today else Slingby would have gotten at them.”

Ronald was caught between a smile and a frown, picking up a cookie. “Shouldn’t he be restin’?”

“He’s feeling better I take it. If he’s well enough to bake, he’s well enough to make the small trek here and back.”

“Yeah, good point.” Ronald conceded then took a bite, his teeth sinking into the sweet. “Mmmm! Alan can’t cook but damn, can he bake.” he said once he swallowed.

William eased the tray off his lap to the floor in front of them. “Good are they?”

“Yeah they are!” he eagerly plucked another cookie from the plate while setting down his cup. About to take a bite, he paused, looked at the cookie then William. “Wanna try it?”

“There is a plate of them, Knox.” the older man reminded.

“Yeah, but this one’s comin’ from me.” he grinned. “C’mon, be romantic and let me feed y’ a cookie.”

William rolled his eyes. “Oh yes, very romantic.” Ronald waved the cookie in small circles, looking at him expectantly. “Honestly.” he muttered, turning his head to Ronald, letting his eyes close.

Ronald got back to his knees, leaning in. Instead of offering William the cookie, he dusted some of the sugar off and wiped it on William’s bottom lip before kissing him. Caught off guard, a surprised groan found its way from William’s throat. “Ah…” he blinked when Ronald pulled back.

“Was gonna give y’ the cookie, but I’m way sweeter.” he leaned into William, reclining against the older reaper. “‘sides, there’s an entire plate of ‘em. Y’ don’t need mine.” he snorted, then bit into the treat he still held.

William looked down at Ronald then sipped from his tea. Eventually, William said, “I must agree.” he reached for the plate, picking up a cookie, examining it before biting it. “And I must agree with your earlier statement about Alan’s baking as well. These are delicious.”

“Aren’t they?”

With no threat of paperwork breaking up their alone time, the evening continued in a peace that was rare for them. The fire continued to burn, the plate of treats were eaten, the tea drank. Eventually, Ronald began to feel the effects of a hard days work come over him. He yawned behind his hand, heavy eyelids threatening to close before he couldn’t keep them open anymore.

William never received an answer to his question he asked, instead looking down to find Ronald asleep, head resting in William’s lap, the blanket sliding off his shoulders. The older man carefully unfolded his legs, giving Ronald’s head a better place to rest while moving back enough so he could recline against the sofa, adjusting the blanket to fully cover Ronald. His fingers eased off Ronald’s eyewear, setting them on the table he stretched out to reach before letting his long fingers drift through Ronald’s feathered locks. His eyes flicked from the dancing flame to the snow outside, watching it fall. Slowly, he felt himself begin to feel the effects on the peace and eventually, hardly being aware of it himself, drifted off into a rare, peaceful sleep, his fingers still resting in Ronald’s hair.

The fire went out soon after, but the warmth and love felt between them was a flame that would never die.


End file.
